Islander: Battle
Season 7! All-Stars. 20 contestants, 3 teams! Possible Contestants *Dalton Fisher- Islander: Japan- 1st place *Ross Dawson- Islander: Japan- 4th place *Mitch Baker- Islander: Japan- 5th place *Diaz Ruiz- Islander: Brazil- 3rd place *Tanner Smith- Islander: Brazil- 5th place *Dylan Rutter- Islander: Brazil- 7th place *Jerome Asf- Islander: Brazil- 8th place *Milton Lancaster- Islander: Taiwan- 3rd place *Grant Mana- Islander: Taiwan- 5th place *John Lockwood- Islander: Taiwan- 6th place *Jessy Katopolis- Islander: Singapore- 3rd place *Joey Altabs- Islander: Singapore- 4th place *Bruce Crenshaw- Islander: Singapore- 9th place *Mark McGold- Islander: Malaysia- 2nd place *Mac Weaster- Islander: Malaysia- 5th place *Phil Figlar- Islander: Brunei- 2nd place *Devon Walker- Islander: Brunei- 4th place *Morgan Creed- Islander: Brunei- 5th place *Peter Porter- Islander: Brunei- 9th place *Suzanne Denim- Islander: Japan- 2nd place *Xena Flash- Islander: Japan- 10th place *Lark Walters- Islander: Brazil- 1st place *Gabrielle Monroe- Islander: Brazil- 2nd place *Alexis Griffin- Islander: Brazil- 4th place *Emily Smith- Islander: Brazil- 9th place *Heidi Rose- Islander: Taiwan- 4th place *Kay White- Islander: Taiwan- 9th place *Stacy Storm- Islander: Singapore- 2nd place *Benny Lopez- Islander: Singapore- 6th place *Aubrey Brush- Islander: Singapore- 7th place *Caylee Newport- Islander: Malaysia- 6th place *Serena Williams- Islander: Malaysia- 7th place *Dana York- Islander: Malaysia- 8th place *Annie Wardong- Islander: Malaysia- 9th place *Susie Quilford- Islander: Brunei- 1st place *Sophia Gifford- Islander: Brunei- 6th place *LaQuisha Brown- Islander: Brunei- 8th place Contestants *Dalton Fisher- Islander: Japan *Ross Dawson- Islander: Japan *Tanner Smith- Islander: Brazil *Jerome Asf- Islander: Brazil *John Lockwood- Islander: Taiwan *Milton Lancaster- Islander: Taiwan *Simon Orgon- Islander: Taiwan *Jessy Katoplois- Islander: Singapore *Mac Weaster- Islander: Malaysia *Phil Figlar- Islander: Brunei *Suzanne Denim- Islander: Japan *Xena Flash- Islander: Japan *Lark Walters- Islander: Brazil *Emily Smith- Islander: Brazil *Heidi Rose- Islander: Taiwan *Kay White- Islander: Taiwan *Benny Lopez- Islander: Singapore *Caylee Newport- Islander: Malaysia *Serena Williams- Islander: Malaysia *Susie Quildord- Islander: Brunei Bentong- Green: Diaz, Dalton, Tanner, Heidi, Caylee, Benny Ledang- Blue: Jessy, Phil, Ross, Alexis, Serena, Kay Maran- Orange: John, Mac, Jerome, Emily, Suzanne, Xena NEW BENTONG- Green: Dalton, Phil, Serena, John, Xena NEW LEDANG- Blue: Tanner, Jessy, Alexis, Jerome, Suzanne NEW MARAN- Orange: Heidi', '''Ross, Kay, '''Mac', Emily Tseb- Yellow: John, Phil, Tanner, Jessy, Ross, Serena, Alexis, Heidi, Kay, Emily #Milton- No Tribe- Let The Games Begin- 20th place- Episode 1 #Lark- No Tribe- Let The Games Begin- 19th place- Episode 1 #Benny- Bentong- Let The Games Begin- 18th place- Episode 1 #Caylee- Bentong- Sprinting Parkour- 17th place- Episode 2 #Simon- Bentong- Variation of it All- 16th place- Episode 3 #Dalton- Bentong/Bentong- The Mixtures are Hazardous- 15th place- Episode 4 (Team switch) #Mac- Maran/Maran- This Means War - 14th place- Episode 5 #Xena- Maran/Bentong- Need to Stay on the Downlow- 13th place- Episode 6 #Susie- Ledang/Ledang- Rat Looking for Cheese- 12th place- Episode 7 #Suzanne- Maran/Ledang- These People Tried and Failed- 11th place- Episode 8 #Jessy- Ledang/Ledang/Yseb- It's Hot Up In This Camp- 10th place- Episode 9 (Merge) (Tanner) #Emily- Maran/Maran/Yseb- Scary Thoughts Occur - 9th place- Episode 10 (Tanner) #Tanner- Bentong/Ledang/Yseb- Raise Your Voice At Them- 8th place- Episode 11 (Jerome) #Phil- Ledang/Bentong/Yseb- Digging Islander Style!- 7th place- Episode 12 (Heidi) #Kay- Ledang/Maran/Yseb- No Bueno Senorita- 6th place- Episode 13 (Ross) #Ross- Ledang/Maran/Yseb- It's Time For Revenge- 5th place- Episode 14 (Jerome) #John- Maran/Bentong/Yseb- Nobody Can Win With Me Here- 4th place- Episode 15 (Heidi) #Heidi- Bentong/Maran/Yseb- I'm The True Player!- 3rd place- Episode 15 (Jerome) #Serena- Ledang/Bentong/Yseb- I'm The True Player!- 2nd place- Episode 15 #Jerome- Maran/Ledang/Yseb- I'm The True Player!- 1st place- Episode 15 Jerome- Heidi, John, Ross, Jessy, Phil, Tanner, Suzanne Serena- Kay, Emily Possible Future Contestants Fans vs Favorites: John, Phil, Heidi Heroes vs Villains: *Heroes: Alexis, Ross, Phil, Tanner *Villains: John, Jessy Episode 1: Let the Games Begin The episode starts off with an overview of multiple boats, being drived in different directions. These boats are the different seasons, divided by respective seasons.